C'était sa faute
by Brunhild-Ana
Summary: [COMPLETE]OS - Drago, anéanti, se remémore comment il est à l'origine de la perte des femmes de sa vie. Solitude, détresse et tristesse, mais au fond, beaucoup d'amour. Hermione aurait aimé qu'il soit là, mais Drago savait que tout était sa faute.


_Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui me connaissent et me suivent, et qui ont lu mon recueil « Les Contes de Madame la Bonne Fée », je me remets peu à peu dans l'écriture. Encore un peu tâtonnante, je chercher encore l'inspiration pour continuer ma fiction en cours « Les Soldats de Marbre » qui est une fic assez sombre et difficile à écrire._

 _En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir ce petit OS, et on se retrouve en bas pour le petit mot de la fin !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Il savait. Il savait qu'ils viendraient. Tous les deux. Peut être même tous les trois. Ils entreraient sans qu'il ne les y invite, ils s'assiéraient sur le canapé, tandis que lui leur tournerait le dos, face à la cheminée. Ils ne diraient rien pendant de longues secondes, peut être mêmes plusieurs minutes. Et puis, après des regards échangés dans son dos, l'un deux prendrait la parole. Sûrement pour le réconforter, ou pour combler le silence. Celui qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Celui que personne ne parviendrait à combler un jour. Parce que personne ne le voulait vraiment. Combler le silence, c'était comme l'oublier. Et ils s'y refusaient tous. Mais quand eux ne gardaient que les bons souvenirs, les éclats de rire et les yeux qui pétillent, lui ne voyait que l'horreur sur son visage, la douleur qui déchiraient ses traits, les larmes dans ses yeux.

L'horloge sonna douze coups, suivis par trois autres coups sur la porte de chêne massif. Ils n'étaient pas en retard. Midi pile. Il savait qu'ils seraient à l'heure, mais il aurait voulu plus de temps. Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller ouvrir. Un bras appuyé sur l'âtre de la cheminée, il regardait le feu crépiter et danser sous ses yeux vitreux. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui, et bientôt une main vint serrer son épaule. Il ne tourna pas la tête. A quoi bon ? Il ne verrait que sa propre détresse se refléter dans leurs yeux meurtris. Alors, il préféra fermer les yeux. Il inspira profondément, puis expira. Plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que sa gorgée nouée ne l'en empêche définitivement.

—Ca va être l'heure, Drago.

C'était pire que de se rendre à la potence. Il les voyait déjà tous pleurer dans leurs mouchoirs blancs, il sentait les regards de pitié sur sa nuque, et les paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes. Mais qui ne le seraient pas. On lui dirait que le temps arrangeait tout, qu'il était trop jeune pour vivre ça, mais que ce n'était pas sa faute.

 _C'était sa faute, pourtant._

Drago rouvrit les yeux, et quand il releva la tête, il se retrouva face à son propre reflet. Un immense miroir trônait au dessus de la cheminée, elle disait que ça illuminait la pièce. Mais ce jour-là, la lumière avait déserté tout horizon. Il n'y avait que lui et sa douleur. Ses yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré étaient bordés de cernes violets qui lui donnaient l'air malade, et son teint pâle, presque verdâtre, le faisait ressembler à un fantôme. Sa barbe de trois jours et sa chemise froissée s'ajoutaient à son air négligé, mais le plus frappant était sans doute l'expression de douleur viscérale qui bafouait son visage. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il était possible de souffrir autant. Son cœur n'était qu'une cavité vide qui le maintenait désespérément en vie, tandis que tous ses autres sens l'avaient lâchement abandonné. Il était comme anesthésié. Ni la soif, ni la faim ne l'extirpaient de son ankylose, il ne lui restait que la douleur presque physique qu'il ressentait.

—Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça.

Ils étaient venus à trois finalement. Elle avait du insister, pensant que c'était là qu'était sa place. En y repensant, Drago avait senti son parfum fruité envahir l'espace quand ils étaient entrés, et il pouvait voir une partie de sa chevelure rousse dans le miroir. Drago ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il sentait la nausée l'envahir. Il s'octroya quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit et se tourna vers eux. Quel terrible spectacle.

Ginny était la pire à voir. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon fou. Elle était si pâle qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'écrouler à tout moment. Son teint blafard dénotait de la robe noire qu'elle avait revêtue. Elle était si austère, dans son fourreau de velours. Elle qui ne portait que de jolies couleurs semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe. A côté d'elle, Potter portait un costume sombre sur une chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Il n'avait pas essayé de dompter ses cheveux, mais il avait pris soin de se raser, tandis que Weasley n'avait pas pris cette peine. Ce dernier avait les yeux baignés de larmes, et regardait ses pieds d'un air déterminé.

—Je ne viendrai pas, murmura Drago d'une voix rauque.

Plus de quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas parlé. Il avait crié, hurlé sa peine, bien sûr. Mais il ne s'était pas adressé à quelqu'un aussi calmement depuis quatre jours. Depuis ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas dit cela sur un coup de tête. Sa décision était prise depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de le leur dire avant, pourtant, cela leur aurait évité de se déplacer pour rien. Il regrettait à présent. Ce n'était qu'un remord de plus dans son cœur déjà bien lourd.

—Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Potter planta ses yeux verts dans les siens, si rudement que Drago se sentit penaud. Il n'avait pas le courage de s'y rendre. Il n'était pas Gryffondor après tout. C'était sans doute pour cette raison. Pour son manque latent de courage, pour sa couardise, et pour tout le reste. Drago ne détourna pas les yeux. Il avait pris sa décision, et ce n'était pas Potter, ni personne d'autre, qui le forcerait à s'y rendre. Il n'y avait pas sa place.

 _Tout était de sa faute._

 _Il avait dit à Hermione de rester dans leur appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas long, qu'elle devait garder Ava à l'abri de tout ça, elle était trop jeune pour voir ça. Hermione avait refusé au début, elle disait que sa place était à ses côtés, mais Ava s'était réveillée. Les cris dans la rue en bas, le bruit des sortilèges, et même les sirènes moldues l'avaient sorti de ses rêves. Ca avait convaincu Hermione. Alors Drago était sorti, les laissant derrière lui. Il avait verrouillé la porte à double sortilège, pour donner le temps à Hermione de réagir si elle en avait besoin, et il avait rejoint les autres._

 _L'Ordre du Phénix s'était rassemblé l'heure précédente, mais Voldemort avait attaqué entre temps. Ses mangemorts étaient plus nombreux que jamais, sans parler des géants qui ravageaient tout sur leur passage. La célèbre rue magique s'était transformée en un véritable champ de bataille avant que Drago ne le réalise vraiment. Pourtant l'Ordre avait l'avantage. De nombreux sorciers qui n'avaient jusqu'alors juré allégeance à personne s'étaient finalement ralliés à eux. Ils auraient pu gagner._

 _Mais ils avaient tous été pris par surprise. Comment auraient-ils pu imaginer une seule seconde que Voldemort, qui haïssait tant les moldus, utiliseraient leurs machines ? Drago ne savait comment, mais les mangemorts étaient parvenus à détourner des avions de guerre. Et l'enfer avait commencé. D'abord deux, puis trois et enfin dix de ces oiseaux de malheur se réunirent au dessus de la rue. Avant que quiconque ne réalise ce qui se passait, les avions lâchèrent leur cargaison, jusqu'ici gardée secrète dans leur ventre._

 _Les bombes ravagèrent tout. Gringotts s'écroula après seulement trois assauts, elle que l'on croyait être une véritable forteresse. Fleury et Bott's vola en éclats, tandis que le Chaudron Baveur fut réduit en un tas de cendre. Drago allait de commerce en commerce, secourir les blessés. Il lançait des sorts de guérison par-ci par-là, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour la plupart. Il devait les emmener à Sainte Mangouste, où il aurait tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Il entendait encore les cris résonner dans sa tête…_

— _Docteur Malefoy, par ici !_

— _Docteur, que fait-on pour la petite ?_

— _Vite, j'ai besoin d'aide !_

— _Elle va mourir, Docteur ? Est-ce qu'elle va mourir ?_

— _Drago ! Kingsley est touché à l'œil !_

 _Et lui de mentir sans ciller. Parce qu'on ne dit pas à un patient qu'il va mourir sans avoir tout tenté au préalable. Parce que ne dit pas à une mère que son fils ne pourra plus jamais marcher de sa vie, ni à un enfant qu'il est devenu orphelin. Au cours de ces dix dernières années, Drago était devenu un médicomage aguerri, et sans doute l'expérience l'avait assez endurci pour qu'il garde le contrôle face à toutes ces atrocités._

 _Mais dix ans, ce n'était rien. Ce n'était pas assez. Car quand le dernier obus vint frapper de plein fouet l'immeuble dans le quel se trouvait son appartement, le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Il abandonna la femme qu'il était en train d'ausculter, et se précipita vers le bâtiment. Celui-ci était éventré et menaçait de se s'écrouler à tout instant. Pourtant, Drago n'hésita pas une seule seconde._

 _Il pénétra de hall d'entrée le cœur battant. Le sol était jonché de débris, quand ce n'était pas de corps inconscients. Il était médicomage, et avait juré d'apporter son aide à tous ceux qui en nécessiteraient. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il les laissa tous – cette femme sous les décombres, cet homme dans l'escalier, et même l'adolescent qui tenait son petit frère dans ses bras. C'étaient ses voisins, des gens qu'il croisait tous les jours. Mais à ce moment précis, il ne les reconnaissait plus. Et dans sa bouche, il n'y avait que deux mots. Deux prénoms, qui résonnaient inlassablement à la manière d'un psaume dans une église._

 _Il avait monté les marches quatre à quatre, et quand il arriva enfin au quatrième étage, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Tout un pan de mur avait disparu et on pouvait apercevoir les gens dans la rue. Drago se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée toujours fermement verrouillée. A la hâte il sortit sa baguette et dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois, tant ses mains tremblaient. Enfin, le cliquetis du verrou lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entrer._

 _Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas du. Peut être qu'il aurait du appeler du secours, parce qu'on n'est jamais vraiment impartial quand il s'agit de ses proches. Drago le savait. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher._

 _Quand il poussa la porte, Drago ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Peut être espérait-il un peu trop. L'appartement donnait sur la rue et avait été touché de plein fouet. Des débris jonchaient le sol, tandis qu'un trou béant entravait le mur du salon. Les meubles avaient volé en éclats, éjectant des milliers de morceaux de bois dans tout l'appartement. Les poutres étaient tombées, le parquet s'était craquelé. Il ne restait rien de l'appartement que Drago avait quitté le matin même._

— _Hermione ! Ava ! cria-t-il en s'aventurant parmi les décombres._

 _Au début, personne ne lui répondit. Avec le bruit de l'extérieur et le sang qui battait à ses oreilles, Drago n'entendait absolument rien. Et puis, peu à peu, au fur et a mesure qu'il s'approchait du salon, il crut entendre un murmure, un gémissement. Il se précipita._

 _Hermione était là. Allongée sur le sol, baignant dans une marre de sang. Elle tenait contre elle leur fille, la petite Ava, dont le petit corps de trois ans s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Drago se précipita vers elles et s'agenouilla près d'Hermione. Elle était consciente, et cela aurait pu être bon signe si elle ne se vidait pas littéralement de son sang. Un éclat de verre s'était logé dans son ventre et avait traversé de l'autre côté de son dos. Elle était si pâle qu'il était étonnant qu'elle puisse encore garder les yeux ouverts. Mais sans doute le rôle d'une mère allait au-delà de la survie._

— _Drago, murmura-t-elle, elle… Elle respire ?_

 _Drago s'était déjà approché d'Ava et avait posé deux doigts experts sur le cou de sa fille. Le pouls battait faiblement, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre._

— _Oui, chérie, elle respire. Il faut qu'on sorte, l'immeuble peut s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre._

— _Je ne crois pas que je puisse bouger, Drago._

 _Drago sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il s'approcha doucement d'Hermione et posa une main tendre sur sa joue. Elle était brûlante. Il baissa les yeux vers la plaie de son épouse. Il fallait retirer l'éclat de verre, sans quoi Hermione ne pourrait jamais se déplacer. Drago ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la faire léviter, un faux mouvement pouvait lui être fatal._

— _Sauve-la, gémit Hermione en portant une main contre la joue de Drago._

 _Celui-ci ferma les yeux une demi-seconde et se retourna à nouveau vers sa fille. Mais il était trop tard. Le peu de couleur qu'il restait à Ava quand il était arrivé avait complètement disparu. Quand il prit à nouveau son pouls, il n'en sentit aucun. Et son cœur d'arrêter de battre. Drago se précipita sur sa fille et porta deux mains contre son petit cœur. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Bouche-à-bouche. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Bouche-à-bouche._

 _Tant qu'il continuerait ainsi, il restait de l'espoir. Le cœur d'Ava devait continuer de battre, jusqu'à ce que du secours arrive, et alors… Alors les médicomages les sauveraient toutes les deux._

 _Mais personne ne vint. A chaque fois qu'il promulguait le massage cardiaque à sa fille, on pouvait entendre Drago hurler à s'en briser la voix, et le souffle d'Hermione s'amoindrir._

— _A l'aide ! Venez ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?_

 _Mais la guerre faisait rage au dehors, et personne n'entendait son cri de désespoir. Il se passa peut être vingt minutes, avant que Drago ne réalise que personne ne viendrait. Et alors qu'il pensait être dans la pire situation qui puisse lui arriver, il tourna la tête en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci, toujours étendue sur le sol, avait fermé les yeux. Ses deux mains entouraient le morceau de verre qui lui transperçait le vendre, et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. En essayant de les sauver toutes les deux, il les avait perdues._

—Drago, elles voudraient que tu viennes.

—Non, ce qu'elles auraient voulu, c'est que je les sauve.

—Tu n'es en rien responsable de…

—SI ! hurla Drago, la voix tremblante. En voulant les sauver toutes les deux, je les ais tuées !

Son cri résonna dans le silence pesant du salon. L'appartement était toujours en ruine, et Drago s'était réfugié dans le vieux Manoir de famille. Après leur mariage Hermione avait décoré le patrimoine Malefoy à son image : de manière lumineuse et chaleureuse. C'était ici que Drago se sentait le plus proche de sa famille. Il avait passé les trois dernières nuits dans la chambre d'Ava, serrant contre son cœur l'oreille qui ne porterait plus jamais la tête de sa fille. Il s'était enivré du parfum sucré de sa fille et de celui, suave, de sa femme. Il avait serré les robes qu'Hermione laissait ici, et avait gardé l'une de ses écharpes autour de son cou. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait d'être au près d'elle.

—Partez, grogna Drago à l'encontre des trois visiteurs.

—Mais enfin, Drago, tu…

—JE VOUS AI DIT DE DEGAGER !

Sa voix se brisa sous son cri de rage. Il croisa les trois pairs d'yeux qui lui faisaient face et montra la porte d'une geste brusque du bras. Ses amis se regardèrent, et Drago douta qu'ils ne l'écoutent. Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, Potter passa un bras autour de la taille de Ginny, et posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

—On y va, murmura-t-il. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, songea Drago, c'est de serrer ma femme et ma fille dans mes bras. D'embrasser les cheveux bruns de ma belle Ava et m'enivrer du parfum de mon Hermione. C'est m'asseoir sur le canapé au près du feu, et regarder ma fille jouer avec le chat tandis que sa mère fait chauffer du chocolat dans une casserole. Des moments pourtant simple, que Drago ne connaîtrait plus jamais.

 _Et tout ça, par sa faute._

* * *

 _Voilà, un petit OS qui dormait dans mon ordinateur depuis plusieurs mois que je n'avais ni eu le temps ni l'envie de poster. Je sais que c'est triste, mais j'ai réalisé, après ma fiction « La vie est une chienne » que l'expression des sentiments est ce que j'aime le plus faire, j'aime provoquer la colère et la rage, la joie et le rire, la détresse et la tristesse chez le lecteur._

 _J'espère que cette fiction ne vous laissera pas insensible, dans tous les cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _Je vous dis portez vous bien ! Et a bientôt !_


End file.
